


On Closed Doors

by ana_tomato



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, Monsta X Minhyuk, im a shit yanno?, just kidding i tried to be daring but no can do, loo, lots of loo, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_tomato/pseuds/ana_tomato
Summary: hi! this is not proof read or beta'd so please bear with me





	On Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is not proof read or beta'd so please bear with me

There was a loud bangging noise on your door and you assume it was him, your roommate named Lee Minhyuk. The bangging continues as it goes louder and louder, every time his hands made contact with the white door.

“Jiwon!!! Please open the door! I need your help!” still knocking on your door, but it stopped as you heard a sob or two and he kept on chanting ‘please open the door’ quietly. You halt all movements as you listen to any sounds coming from the other side but time knocking came again making noises.

“Minhyuk! I'm taking my goddamn bath! Use your god forsaken toilet!” you scream loud enough to be heard as you opened the shower to rinse the shampoo on your hair.

“Jiwon! It's clogged remember?!?!?!?” he retorted as he kept on knocking and asking you to open the door to let him pee.

“you know I won't peek on you! You can wrap yourself with a towel and you're safe! I just need to unload my pee!!!” 

“I don't trust you Minhyuk!” replying back as you finished rinsing your hair, you heard a deep loud sigh

“Goddamnit Jiwon! You're my roommate! And I didn't do anything stupid for the last 2 years! JUST LET ME IN!!! I'M DYING himE!” answering you back. Well he was right after all you two became close after your shitty of a roommate left with him unpaid bills and there is were he entered your sorrowful life, it was fun. Aside for the fact that he is messy but it's bearable. 

“fine!” you shout back as you securely wrapping your body with your towel, stepping out of the shower to open the doors “turn around!” you told him as you rush back to the shower. With heavy heartbeats you told him he can enter now.

“oh thank god!” you heard him moaned in pleasure as he discharged his pee, and you were there awkwardly standing behind the shower curtains not making any noise or moves. 

“hey Jiwon, are you still alive in there” jolting from his sudden question, “ you can always start bathing you know, it's not like i'm going to jump in there and bathe with you” clearly he is teasing with the flow of his words that is laced with tease and a hint of sarcasm.

“it's ideal if you'll leave now Minhyuk, so I can I can finish my goddamn business ” you heard him utter a soft ‘ok’ that is also accompanied by the closing of your door. Waiting for a little more before you removed your towel and begin to wash yourself again.

Humming as you thoroughly wash your body, occasionally hitting your knee on the water tap and slipping giving you mini heart attacks. Baths are always a pain in the ass for you, since you're too clumsy to be left alone, but still manages to finish one everyday single without dying and stuffs.. Well maybe with a bruise or two.

Drying yourself as you open the shower curtain, grabbing your robe and walked outside the bathroom looking for a pair of eyes that might be watching you, securing that the coast was clear you went dashing to your room to get dressed, but as soon as you got inside your own room you felt hands push you from behind as you heard your door being locked. There you saw the familiar towering frame above you, it was Minhyuk… god fucking Minhyuk.

“I've always seen you to be a beauty and the bane reason why I chose to be you roommate is to be near you” Minhyuk said as he slowly moves towards the bed where you currently laying on which made you to move further away from him.

“don't move any closer Minhyuk or I swear I'll scream!” you threatened him but to the looks of it he didn't care too much to halt his movements and just made it look like that he likes the idea of it as he removed his jacket with a grin on his face.

“I'd like that” he moves again but this time climbing on the bed as he does his white shirt “I like the fact that you want to scream for me” he added as he straddle your hips making sure that you won't be able to move.

“please Minhyuk stop, this isn't funny anymore” you begged as your tears made its appearance noticeable for him. But as if he didn't heard your begs his face is closing nearer yours with the grin still on his lips.

He kissed your tear stained cheeks lips nearing on yours, you kept your mouth tightly sealed just like your eyes just waiting to be violated by the person you trust.

But nothing happened but only to feel warm hands cupping your face, as he kissed your forehead saying soothing words of comfort and time you realized he wasn't going to hurt you or anything as you clearly heard some of the words he said

“I'm not like him I can never hurt you, as how he can hurt you.”

there you felt warm tears dropping on your face, opening your eyes just to see Minhyuk silently crying, words quietly being chanted. Now your still trembling hands found their way around his neck to hug him down as you both cried.

“why do you have to date him and just kept on getting hurt?” he asked.

“I don't know” you answered.

“fucking stupid ditch him then” he this time demanded eyebrows knitting together. 

“I can't” you simply answered. 

“bullshit! You have me goddammit Jiwon!” he shouted with frustration laced with sadness. 

“I know there's something in him! I know that!”

“you can't even say no to him and he is just using you in every goddam way that he can why can't you just leave him!”

Then silence came as both of you didn't said a thing. It was eerily awkward. Then Minhyuk stands up from the bed turning his back away from you. 

“no one would love me, that's why I kept on holding on him” you said keeping in sobs.

“you have me goddammit! Isn't it obvious on why I came here to be your roommate and helping you pay the debts that your ex roommate left you with? Making you your comfort food when you’re sad!” 

With that he kept on ranting and ranting pouring all of his frustration making sure he is making sense of everything, from the first time that he saw you til he became your roommate and that he discovered a different you. That you are much more than what people think that you are that you deserve so much more than anyone can give. To show you that you are cherished, loved and appreciated, but nobody's there to give it to you, not even your sorry of an ass for a boyfriend.

“ it's because I love you ever since” 

“you what?” you stood up from the bed dumbstruck with what you heard “say it again but this time look at me in the eyes” you told him.

“I love you so much you stupid little shit, and that I wish you would leave that asshole you call boyfriend and be mine” he said while sternly looking deep on your eyes the moon shines through the windows illuminating the room, enough to see his features well enough to give in.

“ok. But.”

“ but what?” 

“you owe me a good dinner for making me cry like that!” you demanded as you punch his arm before hugging him tightly and making your way to your closet to get dressed, but before you can even open it your towel slipped off making your whole back visible to the man behind you.

“well… that is one good buns you got there” he teased.

And with that you erupted with a scream accompanied by strings of profanities as Minhyuk casually leaves the room whistling, his smile never leaves his face.

-fin-


End file.
